Responsabilidad y deseos
by Quela
Summary: Primera reacción de Booth después de la noticia... Más de lo mismo pero con mucho amor...


…_Ya sé que lo que vais a leer es más de lo mismo, pero ¿qué queréis? Yo solo veo canastillas, globos y peluches. Y un montón de algodón de azúcar en una feria. Y un columpio que sube y sube hasta el cielo empujado por la persona más importante de tu vida…_

_**RESPONSABILIDAD Y DESEOS.**_

"_Eres responsable de traer sus hijos al mundo. Tus hijos, tu responsabilidad. Y todo lo que hagas al respecto definirá la clase de hombre que eres. Y si ignoras a tus hijos serás un perdedor el resto de tu vida"._

_-¡Ehh! ¡Woaa! _

Booth sonríe de oreja a oreja. Primero ha sido una expresión de desconcierto, como si no supiera de qué están hablando. Luego estupor, asombro, y finalmente reconocimiento de todas las palabras que Brennan ha dicho. Grabadas a fuego en su cabeza_. "Estoy embarazada. Tú eres el padre". _

Pero después nada. Se queda callado.

_-Booth, ¿Booth?... ¿Es que no vas a decir nada más?_

Brennan le apremia a que reaccione de alguna manera, con una mirada interrogante.

_-¿No estás contento?_

_-¡No! ¡Sí, digo sí! ¡Claro que me alegro, y mucho! Es solo que..._

Ella vuelve a tener esa mirada que tanto enternece a Booth, de niña desvalida aunque determinante en sus deseos...

_-No estás contento. Sólo te sorprende._

_-Pues claro que me sorprende, Huesos -Booth pone sus manos en los hombros de ella, apretándolos intentando inspirar su confianza, pero con un cierto miedo._

Cierto miedo por decir algo... la realidad es que está absolutamente confuso.

Huesos embarazada. Y de él.

¿Qué se ha perdido? ¿Aquello de "cariño, qué te parece si tenemos un hijo", o eso otro, "sería un buen momento para ser padres ahora que por fin somos amantes"…? Es verdad que lo ha pensado, no puede negar que se le ha pasado por la mente en más de una ocasión, pero de ahí a que en un momento dado se haga realidad... Y de esta forma.

_-Yo también estoy sorprendida -_dice ella con un hilillo de voz sin mirarle.

_-Y probablemente pusiste la misma cara que yo cuando lo descubriste..._

_-De acuerdo_ -concede ella_-, lo admito. No tenía ni idea de por qué se retrasaba mi período, y me hice una prueba solo para descartar cualquier cambio extraño en mi organismo. Pero el hecho es que estoy embarazada, y como te he dicho es tuyo._

_-¿Éstás...?_

_-¿..segura? ¿De qué, de que es tuyo?_-Brennan le mira con estupor_- ¡Pues claro! ¿Qué insinúas?_

Brennan se impacienta. Booth la conoce muy bien y sabe que de un momento a otro, y si encima las hormonas hacen de las suyas, se desencadenará una explosión nuclear...

_-¡No! ¡No quise decir eso! Quería decir si estás segura de estar embarazada. Rebecca también tuvo algunas falsas alarmas antes de tener a Parker..._

_-Absolutamente segura_ -dijo con enfado_-. Soy como un reloj en lo tocante a mi ciclo reproductivo, y antes de que me hagas la pregunta que estás pensando, sí, tú eres sin duda el padre. No me había acostado con nadie desde hacía..._ -Booth ve un matiz de vergüenza en su duda_-...bueno, mucho tiempo. Has sido tú y nadie más._

A él solo se le ocurre, inexplicablemente y para pasar este trago lo mejor posible, en empezar la botella de bourbon que reserva con tanto cariño desde hace años en su apartamento... Sólo se le ocurre escapar de este momento, que no imaginó así, que es demasiado impactante, sobre todo después de todo lo que ha pasado... Necesita tiempo, y tal vez hasta espacio para asimilar todo lo que Brennan está diciendo.

_-Tienes que reconocer que todo esto es muy... impactante_ -dice él con cautela-, _lo mejor es que hablemos mañana. Seguro que encontraremos la forma de afrontar lo que nos está pasando._

_-No te veas en la obligación de asumir responsabilidades... puedo hacerme cargo de esto yo sola. _

_-Ni pensarlo_ -responde Booth mientras toma su barbilla para levantar su rostro y mirarla directamente a los ojos limpiamente y sin dudas_-. Ya te lo dije en una ocasión: no tendrás un hijo mío si no puedo implicarme al cien por cien. Y puedo hacerlo. Así que lo tendremos. Si tú quieres, claro..._

_-Lo quiero_ -La mirada de ella es también fuerte y segura a pesar de todo_-. Aún no me he acostumbrado a la idea pero lo haré. Sólo un poco de tiempo más..._

_-Pues claro que sí. Ambos debemos hacernos a ello. Por eso creo que lo mejor es que hablemos mañana con más tranquilidad. Ha sido un día muy largo y tú tienes que descansar._

Brennan asiente sin decir nada. Pero algo se queda en el tintero, Booth lo siente.

_-¿Qué pasa, Huesos?_

_-¿Podrías... podrías quedarte conmigo esta noche?_ -Booth esperaba algo mucho peor, pero esto es realmente lo que su corazón deseaba. Porque descubrir que vas a ser padre y que Huesos es la mujer gracias a la cual serás merecedor de tan maravilloso milagro, supone algo muy grande como para pasar la noche pegado a una botella de bourbon como último recurso.

_-Pues claro_ -él besa su sien dulcemente, porque Brennan se ha acomodado ya en su pecho como si fuera lo más natural del mundo_-. Te prestaré una sudadera..._

_-No querrás que duerma en el sofá de nuevo, ¿verdad? La última vez ya sabes lo que pasó... _-dice ella intentando hacer un chiste.

Pobre Brennan. Se le dan tan mal los dobles sentidos...

_-Ni pensarlo. Esta noche te invitaré a compartir mi cama durante toda la noche. Y sólo te abrazaré cuando lo necesites, palabra de honor._

Ella sonríe con satisfacción.

_-No hace falta que te comportes como un caballero andante ante una dama indefensa. Nunca se sabe cómo acabarán las cosas..._

Y mientras Booth rodea sus hombros con su brazo y arranca a andar, dice:

_-Me lo vas a decir a mí, Huesos..._

Han pasado horas.

Brennan descansa en sus brazos, dormida. No quiere apretar más el abrazo por temor a despertarla, pero acaricia lentamente sus brazos, su pelo, su frente. Incluso se permite, delicadamente, tocar su vientre buscando lo que sabe esta ahí, aúnque también es consciente de que es demasiado pronto para sentir nada.

Quiere aprovechar que ella no demanda su atención para centrarse en sus propios sentimientos y sensaciones.

Va a ser padre de nuevo. Sin proponérselo pero deseándolo mucho. Porque ansiaba formar parte de algo junto a ella desde hacía tiempo. Porque si no puede hacerlo durante los próximos cuarenta o cincuenta años, lo hará a través de su hijo. Ya lo quiso aquella vez en la que ella tuvo la disparatada idea de la inseminación artificial, ya lo tenía claro. Es cierto que ocurrieron sucesos tremendos que le hicieron ver la vida de otro modo, y desde entonces sabe, ha tenido clarísimo, que nunca aceptaría esa manera de formar parte de su vida.

No entiende muy bien cómo ella ha podido cometer un error de ese calibre. A lo mejor es que realmente era su propósito cuando aquella noche llamó a su puerta, porque Brennan no es mujer de improvisaciones. O no lo era. Ha cambiado mucho desde que volvió de Moluku, y él se ha dado cuenta en los últimos tiempos, no antes. O a lo mejor sí se dio cuenta, pero estaba con Hannah. Siempre ha pensado que ignorar aquellas señales del universo fue una buena idea para su salud mental, pero también que nunca debieron llegar a eso.

Brennan se revuelve en sus brazos. Está soñando. Ultimamente tiene un sueño muy inquieto, lo ha notado las noches que ha pasado a su lado despierto, pensando que su propia felicidad se debía a la muerte de un casi amigo.

Es cierto que si Vincent no hubiera muerto entonces y de aquella manera, lo más probable es que hubieran acabado juntos en un momento u otro. Pero no puede evitar que la culpabilidad lo asalte y lo atrape algunas veces, cuando recuerda que fue él quien le pasó el teléfono. Y también siente egoísmo, porque sabe que él era el blanco de Brodsky y no puede evitar alegrarse de seguir vivo, porque eso le permite estar con Brennan. Todo ello le quita el sueño como se lo ha quitado siempre la pérdida de sus amigos en la guerra. Porque no ha tenido nunca otros amigos que no fueran los que servían en el frente con él. Exceptuando a sus amigos del Jeffersonian, claro.

Ella se ha despertado, pero no quiere abrir los ojos. Sabe que está a salvo y eso le vale, fuera del alcance de sus dichosas pesadillas. No le ha dicho a él que no duerme bien últimamente y que tiene miedo de despertar en manos de cualquier psicópata o incluso de no despertarse. Porque ahora tiene la responsabilidad de alguien más y ahora es cuando el temor que siempre escondió bajo capas y capas de racionalidad amenaza con salir por cualquier rendija que ella deje libre.

Dos almas atormentadas por recuerdos inquietantes, por miedos incompatibles con la razón.

Dos personas que, de repente, tienen en sus manos el futuro de otra.

El toca su sien buscando el latido de su corazón. Descubre un ritmo tranquilo, sin alteraciones. Ella toma esa mano con la suya y besa la punta de sus dedos.

_-Duerme, Huesos. Todo está bien._

Entrelazan sus dedos y ella se acomoda de nuevo en ese hueco tan familiar, entrelazando su cuerpo con completo al de Booth como si fuera una enredadera. El la deja sin reparos. Brennan relaja sus músculos y comienza de nuevo a respirar acompasadamente mientras el sueño inicia lentamente el asalto a su parte consciente. Booth la siente suspirar de profundo una vez más antes de rendirse.

No quiere pensar más por hoy. Es mejor intentar que juntos sean un sueño, que se acaben por esta noche los sobresaltos, que el nuevo día les sorprenda simplemente abrazados sin mayores pretensiones.

Es mejor dejarse llevar por la corriente de la vida. Por la de una nueva vida.

Cierra los ojos dejándose arrastrar por el sueño, con la satisfacción de tener a la mujer que ama en sus brazos y las ganas cada vez más grandes de ver ya la carita de su hijo. Ella se acomoda de nuevo y Booth recuerda que ella siempre ha sostenido lo del 50 por ciento de probabilidades de que nazca un varón.

De acuerdo, piensa ya casi dormido. También tengo ganas de verte a ti, pequeña Temperance…


End file.
